


here's my life, for better or worse

by jorgelorenzo



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorgelorenzo/pseuds/jorgelorenzo
Summary: “We could do that now, you know.” Jorge says, almost casually.Dani feels his heart grind to a halt. “What?”“We could do that now.” Jorge repeats, still looking up at the ceiling. “Get married, that is. I know it’s been more than three years, but the offer is still on the table.”





	here's my life, for better or worse

**Author's Note:**

> this was written on my phone as i sobbed through dani's press conference and then jorge's instagram post. basically i am a mess rn so if there are any spelling mistakes, my bad!

Dani only has to wait on the sofa in his motor home for twenty minutes before Jorge finds him, letting himself in and almost running over to bundle Dani up in a hug that he _really_ needs right now. He’s already seen Marc and received a rather teary hug off the younger man, but as lovely as that was, this is what Dani has been craving ever since the press conference.

“Dani, god.” Jorge’s voice is shaking. “I’m so proud of you, so fucking proud. I love you so much.”

Dani feels the tears that have long been swimming in his eyes fall freely onto his cheeks, clenching his hands in Jorge’s shirt and pressing his face into the side of his neck. The feel and smell of Jorge is enough to bring him comfort and calmness that he hasn’t felt since this morning, his emotions a complete whirlwind, totally unable to control them.

“I’m sorry.” Dani chokes out, throat starting to feel sore.

Jorge pulls back, cupping Dani’s face in his hands looking confused. “Why are you sorry?”

“I’m,” Dani gives a weak sob. “I feel like I’m leaving you.”

Jorge surges forward, pressing his lips to Dani’s in a rather watery yet passionate kiss. It’s always been the same, the fire between them, ever since they first met. Dani can remember their first, angry kiss after another heated argument following a race years and years ago, before there was any kind of romantic feelings involved in their relationship.

Jorge breaks the kiss, leaning his forehead against Dani’s own. “You’re not leaving me. We’ll see each other all the time, okay? You can come to races whenever you want and I’ll come to Geneva whenever I can.”

The way Jorge casually promises to go out of his way to visit Dani makes the butterflies in Dani’s stomach flutter. Even after all these years, Jorge never fails to surprise him.

“I was thinking.” Dani says quietly, not wanting to ruin the moment. “Now that I’m going to retire, maybe we could try and find somewhere in Majorca, together, you know?”

Jorge blinks.

“You, you want to come to Majorca?” He asks, looking stunned. “For good?”

“Only if you want me to,” Dani rushes, wondering if Jorge isn’t quite ready for that yet. He’d never been that worried about people knowing about their relationship within the sport, but Dani knew how much racing meant to Jorge and didn’t want to do anything to ruin the younger man’s career. “If not, we can just keep it the way it is. I just thought that then you wouldn’t have to travel so much and I know you like it there, but if you don’t want to then that’s- “

He’s cut off by Jorge bringing their lips together again, this kiss more heated than the last, tongues caressing one another and lips being bitten, drawing a moan out of Dani.

“Dani, fuck,” Jorge pants a little as he breaks the kiss. “I love you so much. God, of course I want you to come to Majorca.”

They sit there, foreheads still pressed together, for a moment as Dani contemplates all the incredible moments he’s shared in both racing and in life with the man in front of him. He can remember their first meeting, Jorge cocky as ever and pissing Dani off something chronic. Dani can only begin to imagine the look on his younger self’s face if he had been told that the other boy was going to be the one he fell head over heels in love with later on in life.

“Do you remember when the King made us shake hands?” He asks, laughing as Jorge wrinkles his nose. The memory was still a touchy subject, mostly because of the fact that they had been in a tense period of their relationship, neither one willing to admit their ever growing feelings for the another. Dani could still picture the shock on Jorge’s face when Dani had first told him he wanted more than just their casual relationship, although it had resulted in them _finally_ becoming a couple officially.

“Of course.” Jorge grins. “I thought you were going to have a fit. You looked like he’d asked you to strip naked or something. Although, I don’t think he would’ve liked the affect that would’ve had on me.”

Dani feels himself blush, pushing Jorge back as the other man smirks wickedly.

“You only say things like that to get a rise out of me.” He accuses, poking the Majorcan in the chest.

Jorge’s smirk only increases. “I’m sure I could get another rise out of you if you did strip for me.”

Dani groans and falls back against the sofa, covering his face with his hands as not to have to looking at Jorge’s gloating face, pretty sure that if the other man continues on the way he’s going, he’ll certainly be getting the rise he’s looking for out of Dani.

Jorge joins him after a moment, leaning his head back to look up at the ceiling.

“D’you remember when I said about us getting married?”

“ _And maybe in two or three years we get married, so...”_

Dani grins, because _yes,_ he certainly does remember that press conference. His mother had phoned him moments after, demanding to know if there was something he wasn’t telling her. He had had to apologise to her for laughing so hard. Dani hoped that maybe one day it would happen, but he knew that for the time being, he was content to wait for Jorge to see his career out before they made any big decisions.

“We could do that now, you know.” Jorge says, almost casually.

Dani feels his heart grind to a halt. “What?”

“We could do that now.” Jorge repeats, still looking up at the ceiling. “Get married, that is. I know it’s been more than three years, but the offer is still on the table.”

Dani sits up, looking Jorge directly in the face.

“Are you serious?” He asks, staring at his boyfriend with wide eyes. “I mean, we’re not even engaged and you’ve still got years left before you retire and –“

Jorge cuts him off again, fiddling around in the back pocket of his jeans and pulling out his wallet. For a second Dani is totally confused until Jorge flips it open and reaches inside the coin pocket and pulls out a plain gold band.

“Deadly serious.” Jorge says, looking uncharacteristically nervous. “May I?”

Dani has to try and control his breathing to prevent himself from literally having a heart attack before nodding. He feels as though he’s living an out of body experience, his own hands shaking almost as much as Jorge’s are where they hold the ring.

“Um, okay.” Jorge awkwardly gets down on one knee, taking Dani’s hand in the one that isn’t holding the ring. “I know that I’m not the best boyfriend; I’m rubbish at remembering birthdays and anniversaries, I can’t cook for shit and I know I really annoy you when I forget to buy milk or leave dishes out. But, god, Dani, I have never loved anyone the way I love you and that scares the shit out of me. I would retire tomorrow if it meant I got to spend the rest of my life with you, I wouldn’t even think twice. I honestly don’t know what I would do without you and I know that this isn’t even half the proposal you deserve, but Daniel Pedrosa Ramal, I can’t imagine being with anyone else and I don’t want to either. So, will you marry me?”

Jorge ends it rather weakly, looking positively terrified now, but Dani can barely get the words out of his throat to ease the suffering. If he thought the press conference was emotional, he certainly wasn’t prepared for this.

“I, Jorge.” Dani’s voice breaks. “Yes, of course I will.”

Their kiss is almost more watery as the first, Jorge’s tears mixing with Dani’s own this time. They kiss for what feels like a lifetime, but in reality it’s probably only a few moments, Jorge eventually pulling away and grabbing at Dani’s left hand.

“Did you plan this for today?” Dani asks as Jorge slides the golden band gently down his ring finger. It glitters in the light, simple but beautiful and Dani wouldn’t have it any other way.

Jorge shakes his head. “Actually, I wanted to do it on a beach somewhere, but I’ve had the ring for ages. I’ve just been too nervous to ask. I almost lost my wallet when we were in Sepang and I went completely off at Vale for getting me drunk that night, although he did spend nearly three hours helping me find it, so he says I owe him big time now.”

The idea of Jorge carrying the ring around with him in his wallet, waiting for the right moment to ask, almost reduces Dani to tears again, but he manages to control himself this time. He’s can’t keep breaking down all day, else he’s not going to have any tears left to cry.

“I love you so much.” He tells Jorge, kissing him on the nose. “You might not think that you’re the best boyfriend, but I know you’re going to be the best husband in the world.”

And as Jorge beams at him, Dani knows that even if his future isn’t entirely certain right now, he’ll always have the man in front of him by his side, and he couldn’t ask anything for more than that.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed, i know it's not great, but after today i need happiness  
> jazz x


End file.
